


Playtime in the Bedroom

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [12]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Love, Lube, M/M, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Thanks for commenting and reading some of my work. I have been planning this for a while so I hope you and the rest of the readers enjoy.





	Playtime in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadRoseGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRoseGarden/gifts).

> Thanks for commenting and reading some of my work. I have been planning this for a while so I hope you and the rest of the readers enjoy.

Today was a lazy day whereas Bill and his boy stay in bed the whole day. Nothing crazy today, just two lovers bathing in the warmth of each other. The boy would rub his cheek of Bill's chest hair, sometimes planting kisses on his chest and looking up innocently at Bill.

Bill had his eyes closed, feeling his boy against him and giggle softly. "Bill?" The boy asked in a small voice. Bill ignored him but smiled. The boy pouted but continued his fun anyway. 

He slid his hands up and down Bill's abdomen, leaning over to kiss his nipple. Bill hummed but didn't say a word. Since he didn't, the boy got more into it. He worked a leg between Bill's legs and grind slowly on one while he sniffed at the chest hair.

It was manly. He loves the feeling of the hair move against his smooth face and the hint of musk that can only be Bill's scent. Oh gosh, he loves it. It turns him on. "Bill?" He asked. 

Bill didn't respond, but he did cuff the boy's cheek softly before moving his hand up to run his fingers through the boy's untamed hair. The boy bit his cheek and looked at Bill's groin. Nothing yet. He huffed before leaning down to suck at Bill's nipple. 

Bill tighten his hold on the boy's hair, sighing at the warm moisture of the tongue flicking the sweet bud. The boy used his teeth, tugging and sucking, getting a few moans out of Bill.

When the boy moved his leg closer to Bill's groin, he felt the hardening muscle. The boy switched nipples, but not before taking a whiff of Bill. It was so hot. He grinds harder against Bill, spreading Bill's legs apart. Bill chuckled at his boy, taking charge.

"Bill." The boy whined. He sat up and properly got in between his legs. "Bill." The boy whined. Bill tightened his legs around the boy, holding him close. The boy held himself up on Bill's chest, stroking Bill's cock.

Bill moaned and gripped the boy's shoulders and hips, eyes shut tight. "Baby! Way too fast. Take it slow." Bill said. The boy whined. "But I want you. I want you so badly." The boy pleaded. Bill finally opened his eyes to look at his boy.

The poor boy. He bit his lips and his eyes were big and pleading. So he flipped them over so he was over the begging boy. "You should know how to slow down. That's how you get the best sex. And I know you only want the best." Bill said. The boy held Bill's face. 

"You always give me the best." The boy said. Bill smiled and kissed him slowly, taking his sweet time to taste his boy under him. The boy raised his hips, his cock aching and desperate for anything. Sadly, Bill had a different plan in mind. 

Bill moved off and took off his son's clothes, which were just sweats and boxers. "We are going to go nice and slow. By the time we get done, you'll finally calm your hormones." Bill said.

"I'm young. Not my fault you're an old man." The boy said. Bill lifted the boy's leg and rub down it with his fingertips. "Old man, huh? An old man who can handle your wild ass. An old man who knows how to put you to sleep.

An old man who has the best cock for your greedy hole." Bill said proudly. The son chuckled as Bill kissed his calf and rubbed his thighs. "I can't argue that." The boy said. Bill let go of the boy's thighs and straddle the boy's chest backward. "Good," Bill reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside dresser and hand it to the younger boy.

"Now it's your turn," Bill said. Then he leaned down and took his boy in his mouth. The boy moaned, taking advantage of Bill's butt in his face. He groaned and gripped Bill's butt. Bill's throat vibrated around the boy's cock, sending pleasure up the boy's spine. 

He was thankful Bill took care of his butt. It wasn't as perky as his own but it wasn't saggy either. It was nice and round, firm when teased. He slaps those cheeks, watching it jiggle. It was so hot and Bill must've thought so too since he bobbed his head faster. The boy grabbed the lube and spread those cheeks apart. 

That hole puckered up when the boy's hot breath hit it. Bill gripped the base of the boy's cock and sucked on the head, the pearls of pre-come dotting and spreading throughout his mouth. The boy lubed his fingers between bursts of pleasure tingling throughout his body.

"Oh Bill," The boy moaned. Bill felt the cold touches of lube against his hole, sliding deeper in him. He doesn't bottom much, but when he does, it is so worth it. He continued to deep throat his son while one, two, and three fingers lube and stretch him out for the real thing.

Oh, he loves it. His son was getting better and better each time, the cold lube shocking him but he loves that too. When he knew he was fully prepped, he took a good look at his boy's cock glistening with his spit. "Ready baby?" Bill asked. 

The boy nodded and move from under him and got on his knees behind him, Bill on all fours in front of him. "Give it to me good, baby." Bill said. With high hopes, the boy lined himself to Bill and pushed into the warm heat. He watched it go in, exciting him more. 

Bill groan at the feeling of being filled. He really needs to do this more. "Just like that. Nice and slow." Bill said. The boy hummed while gripping Bill's hips. When he was fully in, the boy groaned. It was torturous going that slow into something tight and wet, Bill tightening around him with every inch he put in.

"Good job, baby." Bill praised. The boy leaned down and pressed kisses down Bill's spine. He started thrusting lightly into Bill, still on edge of cumming but toying with himself. Bill grinds back onto his son, eyes closed and his lip bit. The boy placed a hand on Bill's shoulder and one in Bill's hair, harden his thrust.

His balls slapped against Bill's, fingers digging into Bill's skin. Bill moved his hips back, pressure building up in his body as his son's long rod pounded mercilessly into his body. They went at it for a while, the bed squeaking under them and skin slapping skin echoing throughout the bedroom.

Every grunt, groan, moans, and cries were made with each thrust. "Come on, baby. I'm close. Give it to me." Bill growled out, the boy hearing it and motivated. He focuses on the prostate, abusing it. 

Bill's balls tighten, one hand jerking himself off roughly until the white liquid substance covered his hand and blankets below, Bill moaning his son's name out of his lips.

Bill's hole tightened around the boy, not much longer painting Bill's insides white with his hard release. "Bill!" The boy moan, his hips jerking rather than a steady pace. It felt so good. That warm heat surrounding his cock, his seed making it more slippery.

"Amazing, baby. Finish up. Go on." Bill told him softly. The boy hummed, feeling his body relax against Bill. He slipped out and fell beside Bill. Bill chuckled and kissed his boy while cum slipped out of his butt. 

Bill got on his side and drew his boy close, his boy still bathing in his afterglow but nearing sleep as well. "Go to sleep baby, I'm here." Bill said softly. His boy smiled and nuzzle the chest hair on Bill. It was the best lazy day they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> The next work will explain how they got separated, leading to their deaths, though their deaths won't be too explicit. Their funeral is in the last chapter of Keep me, Have me, Take me.
> 
> While I will bring their lives to an end, there will be more works about their sexual lives afterward between when his son was ten to their deaths. There will be Rape-y Bill and Loving Bill works after the next one.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
